The present invention relates generally to a fluid distribution system, and more particularly a fluid distribution system for transporting pressurized fluid to a fluid actuated apparatus of a tooling fixture.
Tooling fixtures are used to hold workpieces during manufacturing operations. One such tooling fixture is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/432,790, entitled "Workpiece Fixture", filed Nov. 2, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Frequently, these fixtures include fluid actuated apparatus such as workpiece supports for supporting the workpiece and hydraulic cylinders which activate clamps on the fixtures for holding the workpieces. The apparatus are actuated by pressurized fluid which is transported to the apparatus from a fluid source such as a reservoir and pump.
Some prior art fixtures use flexible or rigid tubing to transport fluid from the source to the apparatus. Although the tubing is relatively inexpensive and easy to install, it is subject to damage and can hinder the manufacturing operations. For instance, the workpiece may hit the tubing and damage it as the workpiece is loaded into the fixture. Further, tools used in the manufacturing operation can damage the tubing. Even if the tubing is not damaged, it can hinder the loading operation or can hinder movement of the tools during the manufacturing operation.
To avoid problems associated with tubing, some fixtures have internal passages for transporting the fluid to the apparatus. Conventional methods of forming these passages require that holes be drilled through the fixture. Frequently, the configuration of the fixture requires that the internal passages have complex shapes. Conventionally, these passages are formed by drilling several intersecting holes and plugging ends of some of the holes. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, forming these internal passages, particularly those having complex shapes, using conventional methods is expensive and time consuming.